Remember When
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Remember when we were young and we loved? Remember when all that happened? (Should I do more?)


Remember when I was found lost, alone, and orphaned? I was a kit barely three moons old without a family and you were a new apprentice strong, loyal, and brave. Most resented me like an outcast even though I was a kit but you didn't. You, my wonderful mother, and my mentor. My mother lost her kits and became angry and sad. She blamed StarClan for taking her kits away to early but then I came. She told me 'I was her light in a darkened world with no hope'. You see that's what you, my mother, and mentor are to me.

Remember when I became an apprentice? You cheered and smiled on like nothing else mattered. When you called my new name I felt warm and happy inside. We'd train together, hunt together, and fought side by side not worrying about the world. At first life was great but it changed quickly when she came. That's when the constant teasing, gossip, and lies came never leaving me alone. They treated me like I was some kind of burden, like some hideous monster waiting to strike. A monster that had darkened their world of happiness and joy. But even still with all that you were there for me guiding me through my world of lost hope. My mentor was described as hideous, uncaring, and even evil. But all that was on the outside. In reality he was nothing like that. The scarred tom was full of life, love, and hope yet only one other saw it. The thing is because of the way he looked most were too scared to talk to him. Why were they so rude? Why did they judge him even though they didn't know him? Why did so few sand up for him? Well maybe it was the same reason why they were mean to me. Hurting me to the point of crying.

Remember when I became a warrior? Once more you cheered me on being the loudest while smiling. When I saw you I felt nothing but love and joy. All saw the friendly faces of my mentor, mother, and you. Although she was now old she was still the same cat I knew who had raised me from birth. My mentor had settled down finally and had a family of his own despite everything he'd gone through. At the end you came and congratulated me with your words full of love. But that moment was soon ruined when she showed up once more. I thought after I became a warrior all of the teasing, gossip, and lies would stop. But I was wrong. Dead wrong. Every time I'd leave camp I knew that they were talking about me spreading more lies like an untamed fire. Sometimes when I'd pass some of our clan mates I'd hear laughs and sinkers that made me fell unwanted and unloved but then I'd remember you were there. You were always there like you've been all throughout my life. Even through my darkest times like my mother's and mentor's deaths you were always there for me. Then there was that one magical night when you asked me a simple question. With my heart fluttering and my mind racing I said yes full heartedly. That night my life was changed forever and we lived happy and care free…at least for that moment.

Remember when I had enough? Even after you became my mate the teasing and lies went on and didn't stop. Everyone still treated me like dirt expect for you. You were always there being my beaconing light and hope in the world of darkness and depression that I lived in. You never stopped loving and I never stopped but even with you with me my world began to grow dimer and dimmer. Every day I took the constant teasing, laughter, and lies but there was one when I couldn't take it anymore. I was alone with my fur dampened from crying and my heart torn. I gazed out into the bright sky breathing in the scents of the comforting morning. I glanced down below into the depths knowing what I was about to do. Finally I took one deep, longing breath then I just…fell. I closed my eyes and for my final image all I saw was you. I whispered 'I'm so sorry' then I hit the cool, stony ground with a large thump and I laid there unmoving. From above I watched as you searched desperately calling my name until your voice was almost gone. I watched as you found my cold broken body at the bottom of the gorge and watched as you cried by cried by my side. Soon more warriors heard you and came down seeing the horrible scene. Some looked shocked while others astonished few cried and only one looked happy. I did see them in the many who were the ones who watched my torcher. They were angry at themselves for what had happened and they died feeling guilty. After my body was brought back they found out the secret I was keeping from you. They found out I was having your kits who are now with me.

**For all the people who have ever been bullied or were the bullies. Your words hurt and they can kill the innocent. If you see bulling please stand up because you might save a life. **


End file.
